


Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: ...Tal vez de la forma que menos te lo esperas en el momento menos indicado; podría ser por una cosa completamente insignificante o algo demasiado grande, pero no importa, mientras estés a mi lado todo lo demás saldrá bien.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Necesito parar, esto me esta matando. El trabajo es un arma de doble filo.  
> Joder necesito dormir.

El agua corre libremente por el lavabo blanco que hay en aquel baño haciendo que se escuche el sonido del agua correr como un eco en aquellas cuatro paredes y el sonido de el chapoteo se le una unos momentos después antes de que se escuche el sonido de aquel trozo de tela absorbente y afelpada cortar suavemente el aire y el sonido de la llave de aquel lavabo  sustituya el sonido del agua correr, el cual corta con un suave chirrido que hace escuchar en medio de aquel silencio en el cuarto de baño.

_Splah..._

_...Splash_

_Splash..._

La toalla se mueve contra la cara de aquella persona que le está dando un uso para secarse la cara y evitar que los ojos se encuentren por el momento con la luz artificial que alumbra el lugar, quiere evitar un dolor momentáneo por aquel exceso de luz a sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad que lo ha recibido amablemente cuando despertó sobresaltado a causa del sueño que ha tenido en medio de aquella cama y sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Quita los restos de sudor frío que quedan en su rostro y el cabello que se ha adherido los hace a un lado, pasa la toalla por su cuello y parte de sus brazos dejando que aquel pedazo de tela húmeda se lleve los rastros salados de las lágrimas y sudor frío.

Siente los latidos retumbando en su pecho con suavidad y energía, nada comparado con el latido acelerado, retumbante, fuerte y grave que había relacionado con el sonido de un tambor que anuncia peligro y sus costillas sean las encargadas de proteger a el corazón como si fueran un escudo sin importarles sacrificarse al ser rotas por aquel músculo que bombea furioso la sangre así como los pulmones hacen el esfuerzo de llevar aire limpio aún cuando lo queman demasiado rápido a causa de la adrenalina que envuelve de pies a cabeza el cuerpo.

Realiza pequeños ejercicios de respiración y en su mente aleja los restos de aquel sueño. No. Recuerdo. Refundir aquel recuerdo en lo más lejos y abandonado que le sea permitido dentro de su cabeza y mueve los dedos de manera inconsciente a causa de la adrenalina que poco a poco abandona el cuerpo pero que aún continúa presente y mantiene aquel cuerpo cansado en alerta.

_No estoy en la guerra. Se ha acabado. El peligro ya no está._

Su cuerpo parece no confiar en aquel pensamiento que se repite continuamente, se mantiene alerta de cualquier peligro o amenaza que pueda o podría haber en cualquier momento. Años de explorar sitios exóticos y peligrosos más el tiempo en que sirvió durante la guerra al tratar de conseguir la información de los enemigos le es reflejado en su cuerpo que de manera instintiva recuerda - vaya la redundancia - el instinto de supervivencia. Se pondría a reír de lo cómico de la situación de buscar peligros en el lugar más tranquilo que ha estado en mucho tiempo si no fuera por aquel recuerdo que aún lo tienen aturdido y su boca se sienta seca, amarga y rasposa, como si hubiera sido privado de agua por un largo periodo.

Con pesadez mueve su cuerpo y a regañadientes abre los ojos para que se acostumbren a la luz para evitar tropezase y caer, con sus manos tantea la pared antes de que de topen con el interruptor y apague la luz del cuarto de baño y prenda una pequeña lámpara que hay en el pasillo solitario. No deja de utilizar sus manos como sus guías mientras camina por aquel pasillo que se ha vuelto familiar en los últimos meses, siente su textura y pequeños relieves causadas por la brochas que han pintado aquella superficie, se imagina que está en una nueva aventura extraordinaria y aquellos sutiles brochazos fueran un mensaje oculto en un idioma olvidado por la nueva civilización y que la han escrito su antecesor.

¿Que podría ser? Tal vez un mito sobre el origen del mundo, la leyenda de una civilización, un canto sobre las batallas contra sus enemigos, una advertencia con una maldición, una receta para crear cierto alimento o sólo una vieja nana para cantarle a los niños.

Llega hasta su destino que se llega a ser la cocina, en su mente se imagina que ha llegado a un viejo almacén lleno de víveres de alguna familia con dinero que ha decidido irse de ahí dejando miles de manjares para el alma que encuentre aquello causando que se sienta eufórico con tal botín. Se adentra y en su mente piensa a preguntarse que tomar primero: ¿El vino? No, no se quiere arriesgar a emborracharse y que los enemigos lo vean así... ¿Queso, quizá? Su estómago gruñe con aquella sugerencia, así que queso será.

Saca un poco del refrigerador antes de partirlo y ponerlo en medio de dos piezas de pan el cual podrá en la parrilla a continuación, mirando como el queso se funde poco a poco y el pan empieza a ganar una tonalidad café. Una vez que cree que ya está listo apaga la estufa y pone aquello sobre un plato, no levanta la vista cuando aparece una taza con té de jengibre humeante a un lado.

"¿Que ha sido esta vez?"

"Recuerdos."

"Ah."

Y esa es toda la conversación. Ninguno de los dos decide continuar hablando, cosa innecesaria entre dos cabezas duras cuando hablan de sus emociones y la falta de sueño yace presente pues no quieren hablar de ello, al menos no por el momento, así que lo más sensato es beber aquel té en silencio mientras acompaña a aquel sonido del pan tostado siendo masticado.

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

"He soñado la nieve." Dice su acompañante de pasada cuando llena ambas tazas una vez vacías. "Aquella vez cuando huí cerca de la frontera de Berlin antes que escuchar aquella noticia del tren."

"...Lo lamento."

La mujer sólo puede llevarse la taza a los labios y sólo puede posar su mano sobre la de ella regalándole un pequeño apretón. Siente una ligera presión sobre sus dedos y sabe que ha recibido uno igual. No se necesita ser un genio para que ella deduzca de que se a tratado su recuerdo, pues ella lo conoce de pues a cabeza.

Se permiten saborear el momento nostálgico y el sentimentalismo que embriaga a ambos.

Ella es la primera en apartarse, su cabello rojo brilla bajo la luz de aquel pasillo. "Vamos a dormir."

La única respuesta que da es levantarse de su asiento, dejando abandonados las tazas y el plato que han sido utilizados y haciendo una nota mental de limpiarlo en la mañana, por el momento quiere ir a dormir sin recuerdos dolorosamente hermosos que le quitan el sueño y le aprieta el corazón; se deja guiar por su acompañante hasta su habitación y no opone resistencia cuando le ayuda a acostarse en aquel mudillo colchón ni cuando es arropado con nuevas mantas limpias que ha sacado del armario. Con la mirada sigue a su acompañante que esponja una almohada antes de acostarse y meterse debajo de las sabanas, sin molestarse en lo absoluto en cerrar la puerta del cuarto ni apagar la luz del pasillo.

Se acurruca aún más entre las mantas mientras posa su mano sobre su propio cuello. Acaricia de forma inconsciente aquella sutil marca de dientes que adorna su piel tersa y sana, la cual está ubicada debajo de su yugular; deja que sus dedos acaricien de forma fantasmal aquella marca única y solitaria que adorna su piel.

Abre de forma peresosa los ojos al sentir una mano sobre su vientre abultado, sus ojos castaños se encuentran con el jade, antes que estos se posen donde yace su mano sintiendo el sutil movimiento del bebé que se acomoda también para dormir. La pelirroja no dice nada, sólo se posiciona al lado del castaño, el cual acepta el abrazo de aquella mujer y deja soltar un pequeño suspiro.

No está solo. Se recuerda. No _están_ solos.

Tony tiene a Natasha y Natasha lo tiene a él y a su bebé.

Duerme con los brazos cálidos y protectores de su amiga e imagina durante un segundo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo que aquellos brazos que lo envuelven pertenecen a Steve.

 

**\--**

 

 

_Siente unos dedos recorriendo su espalda desnuda, son sutiles, suaves y calculados como los aleteos de una mariposa y odia aquello. Odia no sentir aquellas manos acariciar con firmeza y seguridad su piel expuesta sintiendo aquella calidez familiar de aquel cuerpo ajeno, quiere sentir la presición imperfecta de aquellos dedos descubriendo cada pedazo de piel nueva que se encuentra con verdadera fascinación como veces anteriores; necesita que sus labios besen cada pequeña marca que se encuentre en su piel expuesta debido a sus aventuras._

_Quiere escuchar aquellas palabras palabras de amor susurradas en contra de sus labios o en contra de su cabello enmarañado, escuchar las mil y unas frases cursis que ha tomado de algún libro, una película o una simple canción. Cualquier cosa ridículamente cursi y sentimental que quiera decir su pareja será aceptada. Lo que sea._

_Solo quiere que lo abrace hasta que sienta que se funden en aquel abrazo, sentir aquellos labios hambreados quitandole el habla y le entrecorte la respiración hasta que sus pulmones ardan por la falta de oxigeno en su cuerpo, y sentir aquellas caricias amorosas dibujando lienzos invicibles sobre su piel._

_En cambio solo obtiene las caricias de alguien ajeno e inrremediablemente tiene el impulse de safarse de su agarre, salir de aquella cama y refugiarse bajo el chorro del agua caliente en la regadera para eliminar la sensación de tristeza, malestar y ansiedad de haber tenido sexo con algún desconocido en contra de su voluntad. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y quiere que aquella sensación se detenga; no ha sido ultrajado, se recuerda, solo esta frente a un hombre lleno de culpas y remordimientos que utiliza una cáscara del hombre a quien realidad ama._

_Cuando abre los ojos puede ver el mar de emociones moviendose salvajemente, su mente lo relaciona a aquellas tormentas marinas, antes que vea aquella parte de su piel lastimada y Tony se vea en la necesidad de atraer a Steve en un abrazo antes que el rubio se ponga a llorar mientras pide perdón repetidamente entre llanto y llanto._

_Le duele en el alma que aquella marca, aquella mordida por la cual habían soñado y platicado ambos había sido llevada a cabo a tan solo unas horas después de la muerte de Bucky en aquellas montañas heladas, besandolo con fuerza antes de tener una sección de sexo y una mordida a causa de la culpa, la tristeza y la desolación. Una parte de Tony muere al ser conciente de aquella realización, y con ello dandole también muerte a una parte de Steve a causa de la culpa por haber perdido a su amigo y haber marcado a la fuerza a su pareja sintiendose sucio._

_El castaño solo besa sus mejillas humedas y acuna un lado de aquel restro con una de sus manos, no necesita nada más. Y el rubio lo abraza con fuerza como si aquella persona menuda fuera su table de salvación en medio de aquella tormenta._ _Besa con devoción aquellos labios, frente y mejillas repetidamente antes de besar aquella marca que yace fresca y limpia._

_Y Tony por fin puede respirar, pues se ha ido aquel horrible desconocido así como aquel sentimiento negativo que lo había envuelto y regresa Steve nuevamente dandole consuelo con sus caricias cálidas, labios hambrientos y aunque no hay palabras cargadas de sentimentalismo recibe a cambio pequeños besos en aquella marca que lo marcan como suyo._

 

**\--**

 

 

Juguetea con aquella pantalla táctil, fascinado de cómo ha avanzado la tecnología en estos tiempos modernos y ver que todo lo que sólo se podía haber imaginado en una era futurista este ahí (aunque siente cierta decepción al saber que aún los autos voladores no son más que una mera fantasía), aunque cree que hay muchas cosas que podrían mejorar según se basa en la estructura tecnoloca del aparato y los libros de mecánica y robótica que se han escrito durante todo ese tiempo en la cual se ha encargado de leer con fascinación tales avances que está dispuesto a estudiar, entender y comprender para más tarde llevarlo a la práctica. No es como si fuera demasiado difícil para él. Es un genio después de todo.

Sin perder tiempo se pone a garabatear sus ideas en un trozo de papel y cree que lo primero que hará serán unas pantallas flotantes para anotar sus apuntes como aquella película que vio en sus ratos de ocio. Tal vez un abrazo robotizado para que ayude con la limpieza y otro para cocinar.

Esta tan enfrascado en realizar ecuaciones y demás, que no nota que alguien le a puesto una bandeja con comida cerca hasta que sus fosas nasales registra el olor del espagueti y pequeñas bolas de carne acompañadas de queso fresco causando que se le haga agua la boca y su estómago suelte un gruñido recordándole el hambre que no sabía que tenía.

Se topa con la mirada de Edwin Jarvis, hijo de su difunto amigo y compañero Edwin J. Jarvis, que lo mira como si fuera un niño pequeño que ha olvidado limpiar sus zapatos llenos de barro apenas y quiera cruzar la puerta. Le sorprende el parecido entre padre e hijo aunque se pueden notar uno que otro rasgo de su madre.

"Le sugiero que coma si no quiere morir de hambre, señor." Respinga la nariz y su voz se puede escuchar claramente el acento inglés. "No quiero ser yo quien le de la noticia a la señorita Ronavoff que ha muerto sólo porque ha olvidado comer."

"No creas que te desaras de mi tan fácilmente, Jarvis. Alguien tiene que alagar la cocina de la sra. Jarvis."

Una sonrisa se instala en los labios del hombre al escucharlo mencionar a su esposa. ¡Bingo! Sabe que está perdonado. "No señor, no creo que a Ana le guste más que alguien pruebe sus comidas a demás de mi."

"Entonces somos afortunados ¿no es así?" Le sonríe antes de guardar sus apuntes y encaminarse hacia la mesa con un Edwin Jarvis vigilándolo de cerca mientras mueve aquella bandeja con la comida en la mesa. Natasha y Ana están ahí. "Por favor, prometa que jamás se irá de nuestro lado."

"¿Y dejar que ustedes mueran de hambre?" Pregunta la risueña mujer mientras chasquea la lengua divertida. "Ni hablar."

Se sientan los cuatro y comen amenamente mientras platican de cualquier cosa como si fueran una familia simple y normal, aunque saben que no es así se dejan llevar por aquel ambiente relajado y tranquilo que se respira; vuelven a repetir plato y comen como postre una rebanada de pastel de chocolate ente plática y plática hasta que Ana se levanta y le tiende una pequeña cajita blanca de cartón color blanca.

"Se que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos pero personalmente te considero como un miembro querido de la familia, y me gustaría hablar por mi esposo y por mi que nos encantaría estar presente con ustedes en un futuro."

Con la mirada alentadora de aquella mujer abre aquella cajita, sacando a que paquete envuelto en papel amarillo suave y saque pequeñas piezas de ropa tejida de bebé: gorritos, zapatitos, guantes y una manta para mantener al bebé caliente en las noches frías.

Abraza con fuerza a la mujer por tal gesto, bien podría haber ido a comprar todo aquello en una tienda especializada para bebés pero el hecho de que ella se ha tomado la molestia y parte de su tiempo hacerlos hacer que el sentimentalismo le gane y siente las lágrimas rodar por su rostro. Estúpidas hormonas.

"¡Oh Ana, esto es demasiado hermoso! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Exclama antes de soltar a la mujer que sólo rie por la emoción que muestra. Tony coge un chalequito y lo pone sobre su vientre. "¿Como se ve? Genial ¿no creen? Mi bebé será la envidia de los demás."

Los demás ríen por el comportamiento del castaño que modela aquella pieza sobre su vientre. "¿Que te parece bebé? ¿Te gusta el regalo de tía Ana?" Una patada. "Le fascina."

 

 

**\--**

 

 

_“Deberías dejar a un lado aquel comportamiento infantil.” Es lo primero que dice Steve al salir del lugar y alcanza a su amigo. “Algún día alguien te dará una lección.”_

_“Si no he sufrido las consecuencias en nuestras aventuras ¿Por qué crees que he podido salirme con la mía?”_

_“Esto no es la selva o un templo perdido en medio de la arena...”_

_“No, es algo mucho peor.” Hace una mueca. “Cuida tus modales, consigue un buen compañero, cásate, conviértete en una fábrica de bebés mientras atiendes la casa y a tu pareja, atiende a eventos aburridos y olvida las aventuras y todas las cosas que te hacen feliz.”_

_Todo lo recita como si lo estuviera leyendo, de forma simple y sin emoción de por medio antes que voltee a ver a su compañero de baja estatura y carácter fiero. “¿Enserio quieres que me convierta en uno de esos omegas que le piden permiso al esposo de todo?”_

_“Sabes que no me refiero a eso.” Y lo dice enserio._

_Ser un alfa que no cumple con los estándares de las cualidades y características de uno promedio: alto, fuerte, sano, proveedor, protector… él era... No,_ fue _pequeño: un cuerpo débil propenso a enfermedades a cualquier descuido, aceptando cualquier trabajo que le sea permitido llevar en ese cuerpo enclenque y pésimo para conseguir cualquier salida con otra persona en una posible salida romántica si no fuera por su amigo y hermano Bucky._

_Lo único que tiene es lo cabezota y el instinto de proteger al prójimo que sea una inocente alma que necesite ayuda… Ambos castaños se han llevado varios sustos al ver al rubio enfrentarse a otros que le doblan o triplican el tamaño._

_“Lo sé es solo que detesto que varios nos tengan como seres delicados del hogar; quiero que en un futuro todos podamos hacer e ir a donde nos plazca. ¿Quieres ser explorador? Por supuesto. ¿Quieres ser una famosa inventora? Sería maravilloso.”_

_Tony solo patea una lata que yace tirada en la acera. Les mostraria a todos lo que esta hecho y la Guerra era un buen lugar para demostrar de lo que era capaz._

 

**\--**

 

"Debes de dejar aquello e ir a dormir." Es el saludo que recibe por parte de Natasha. La ignorancia y ella sólo bufa antes de quitarle aquella herramienta de sus manos. Es su turno de bufar. "Debes de descansar, tu espalda debe estar matandote en estos momentos."

Lo hace pero no lo dice en voz alta, sería darle la razón y si le da la razón sería considerarla como una vencedora y el no quiere dejarse vencer. Al menos no hoy. Esta demasiado furioso para ello. Decide que es mejor ignorarla y si tiene suerte lo ignorará y lo dejara solo, pero sabe que su suerte es pésima al verla volver la mirada seria sobre él.

Dura alrededor de tres minutos en silencio antes que ella decida volver a hablar. "Dejalo ¿quieres?"

"¿Que cosa?"

"Tu sabes que."

"No, no lo sé."

"Si, si lo sabes así que dejalo."

"¿Que quieres que deje Natasha?"

"Deja de culparte. Deja de probarte."

"Claro, como eres una experta en el tema..."

"Tony."

"¡¿Que?!" Le grita y avienta sus herramientas a un lado. "¡¿Que Natasha?! ¡¿Que?!"

Su acompañante sólo queda en silencio mientras observaba la cara roja del castaño sin inmutarse que le ha gritado en el rostro ni que la hubiera interrumpido cuando ha tratado de hablar con él, sabe muy bien que no es Tony el que habla con ella sino los temores que se han dado el lujo de salir a la superficie y eso tiene que acabar pues si lo permite ganarán fuerza hasta consumir por completo a su amigo y al bebé también.

Deja su rostro en una máscara neutra.

"Su muerte no fue culpa tuya. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Lo fue y lo sabes." Le responde con sequedad. "Fui yo quien estaba supervisando la nave Valkiria, fui yo quien les recordó las bombas, fui yo quien se rindió rápidamente sin buscar una solución antes de que se estrellara la nave en el Ártico. Fui yo ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Fui yo el causante de todo esto! Por mi culpa él está muerto, nosotros estamos parados en una época que no nos corresponde por culpa de ese cubo y mi bebé no tiene uno de sus padres."

"Tu no fuiste el culpable de la muerte de Barnes."

"... ¿Es todo? ¿Lo único que me dices es que la muerte de Barnes no es mi culpa?"

"Si."

Muerde su labio inferior con fuerza hasta que siente el sabor metálico invadir sus glándulas gustativas es en ese momento en que decida aflojar su mordida y relaje sus manos que yacen adoloridas y agarrotadas a causa de cerrarlos fuertemente en puños. Su mirada se nubla a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos y se niega a derramar.

Desvía su mirada, no tiene la fuerza suficiente para verla a los ojos. Al menos no hoy.

"Dices que fue tu culpa y en parte lo es." Le duele escucharlo pero ella continua ajena a su dolor. "Pero no sabías que él iba dentro de aquella nave, creiste que iba el enemigo piloteando aquella nave como todos en la base, fuiste el que descubrirste el plan de aquel nazi sobre el  cargamento de bombas y le advertiste a Rogers. El escogió sacrificarse para salvar aquellas vidas y de paso ganar la guerra. Hiciste todo a tu alcance para tratar de recuperar su cuerpo, las consecuencias de encontrar aquel cubo fue una sorpresa que nadie podría haber anticipando.

"Pero todo esto ha valido la pena, el mundo no ha olvidado su sacrificio y S.H.I.E.L.D es prueba de ello; están haciendo una diferencia. No estamos solos, nos tenemos el uno a otro, e incluso tenemos un nuevo propósito aquí con nuestra nueva familia. Tu tienes un propósito muy importante Tony.

Lo atrae suavemente y él solo se deja envolver en aquellos brazos de su vieja amiga, siente sus dedos peinar su cabello. " Tienes un pedazo de él que necesita todo tu amor."

"Seré un desastre."

"Entonces dejame ayudarte. O al menos a ser un desastre juntos."

La única contestación que recibe es abrazo que recibe como si ella fuera su tabla de salvación, así que ella los guía al sillón más próximo mientras le acaricia sus cabellos y canta una vieja canción de cuna rusa, dejando a su amigo desahogarse.

 

**\--**

 

_“Es bueno saber que alguien está de acuerdo con mi definición hacia aquel hombre.”_

_El rubio solo puede saltar en su lugar al verse descubierto antes de girarse sobre sus talones al sonido proveniente de aquella voz e ignora sus ojeras que yacen rosadas en las puntas a causa de la vergüenza de verse descubierto. El hombre solo puede sonreír detrás de su copa una vez que se ha ganado la atención del rubio._

_“He de decir que es un idiota.” Le susurra el castaño, como si le estuviera diciendo uno de los mejores secretos del mundo. “No podría correr más de 2 metros aun si su vida dependiera de ello.”_

_Se miran dos segundos completos antes de romperse a reír, como si aquel comentario fuera el mejor chiste del mundo y de cierta forma lo era. ¿Ese hombre corriendo? ¡Por favor! Si apenas podía estirar un_ _poco su brazo para tocar una pequeña campana solo para llamar a los mayordomos con tal que le sirvan el desayuno en la cama._

_“Tony Stark.” Ofrece su mano en forma de saludo, el cual el rubio acepta. “¿Cuál es tu condena para estar en este evento tan aburrido?”_

_“Trabajo, principalmente Señor Stark.” Le responde el saludo al castaño. “Aunque creo que usted lo sabe, igual que mi nombre pero de igual manera se lo recuerdo: mi nombre es Steve Rogers.”_

_“Oh por supuesto señor Rogers.” Le dice con fingida seriedad pero en sus ojos se nota una chispa de diversión. “Supe que ya ha terminado aquellas increíbles  ilustraciones de aquel magnifico, importante, guapo, sorprendente explorador…-”_

_El rubio solo puede darle un sutil empujón, aunque el otro solo ríe con sorna. “Sólo lo dices porque tú eres el explorador.”_

_“Por supuesto que no.” Es la única contestación antes de llevarse un pastelillo a la boca, el otro solo puede rodar los ojos antes de tenderle una servilleta. “Además no escuche que te quejaras al unirte a mis aventuras.”_

_“Si a aventuras te refieres salvar tu pellejo cada vez que te pones en peligro con la ayuda de Bucky, entonces si es una magnifica aventura.”_

_“Grosero.”_

**\--**

 

El dolor de su espalda baja se ha incrementado y el espacio entre cada malestar es de 7 minutos, nada comparado con las molestias que ha sufrido en las falsas contracciones que había tenido anteriormente en las últimas semanas y que le han sacado grandes sustos a Edwin Jarvis haciéndolo brincar de su asiento y se rompa la compostura retacada que le distingue para ser un manojo de nervios, cree que el pobre ha ganado algunas canas por ello.

Maldice entre dientes cuando siente otra contracción y Ana Jarvis (¡dulce y Santa Sra. Jarvis!) está a su lado dándole pequeños masajes en su espalda para relajar los músculos tensos y le hace plática para distraerlo antes de que apriete los dientes al sentir el fastidioso dolor que se ha vuelto familiar desde hace unas horas.

Ha pasado a ser tres minutos de diferencia entre contracción en lugar de siete. Y se lamenta que nadie le ponga algo para el dolor ya que al parecer ya no serviría para nada porque ha dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y eso podría afectar al bebé. Menuda suerte.

Aprieta los dientes cuando siente el dolor instalarse en medio de sus piernas, las cuales están cubiertas por una sábana esterilizada del hospital que hay en aquella base y su doctora que ha vigilado su embarazo -una beta que responde como Helen Wong- está posicionada en  medio de estas vigilando la dilatación para la llegada del bebé.

Quiere que Natasha este con él en aquel momento, quiere ver  una vieja cara familiar y aunque Ana este ahí con él, necesita la seguridad que le ofrece aquella alfa. Pero ella no está ahí debido a que el Director Fury a solicitado su presencia de emergencia hace tres días y es cuando su cachorro a considerado el momento adecuado de llegar al mundo. Se reiría si no fuera porque siente que se está partiendo en dos.

"La cabeza se está coronando." Le dice Helen a ambos. "Necesito que trates de respirar y te relajes antes que te pida que pujes apenas se posicione correctamente. ¿De acuerdo? No queremos cansarte antes de que sea el momento."

Algo se mueve de forma incómoda en medio de sus piernas, más que nada en su entrada, de adentro hacia afuera de manera extraña e incómoda haciendo que que queje y sienta algo de líquido tibio y húmedo resbalar. Supone que es sangre y algo de líquido de su saco admiotico que se ha roto. Una parte suya quiere cerrar las piernas pero la otra quiere abrirlas aún más ante la sensación de sentir aquella masa querrer salir. Gana la segunda parte.

"Tony es el momento en que necesito que pujes."

No se necesita que se lo repitan dos veces pues la sensación de pujar es fuerte y por primera vez decide hacerle caso a aquel instinto desde que entró a aquella ala del hospital. Puja con todas su fuerzas una y otra vez cada vez que Helen se lo pide mientras escucha las palabras alentadoras de Ana, la cual sostiene una de sus manos y peina sus hebras castaña con la otra para tratar de darle su apoyo y lo ve de manera impotente al no poderle ofrecer algo para poder aliviar aquel dolor por lo que está pasando.

Escucha sus propios quejidos de dolor al sentir el coxis abrirse por completo y algo grande y voluptuoso moverse dentro suyo, terminando de aplastar su vejiga, patear sus riñones e intestinos que tenga cerca e incluso aulla un poco al sentir una patada cerca de su hígado.

Siente las mejillas húmedas a causa del sudor y una que otra lágrima que se ha permitido soltar. Quiere a Natasha, quiere a su amiga con él en este momento importante en su vida; ella necesita ser una de las primeras personas en conocer a su bebé. Él _necesita_ que ella conozca a su bebé.

"Natasha ya viene." Le consuela la pelirroja. ¿Lo ha dicho en voz alta? Ella sólo le sonríe mientras le limpia el sudor. "Ella jamás se perdonaría perder el nacimiento de su sobrino."

Le sonríe a la beta antes que aquella sonrisa se vuelva una mueca al verse invadido nuevamente de dolor por una contracción. Se queja un poco y siente sus piernas adormecidas al querer tratar de moverlas un poco para minimizar un poco el dolor.

La puerta del cuarto de abre y deja pasar a Natasha que al parecer se ha vestido rápidamente con aquella bata de papel y recogido su cabello en una coleta descuidada antes de correr a su lado y Tony sólo puede suspirar aliviado.

 

_¡Natasha está aquí! ¡Esta aquí conmigo! ¡No se perderá el nacimiento de mi bebé!_

 

Escucha a lo lejos la voz de la doctora pero no necesita entenderle ya que su cuerpo decide que es el momento de volver a pujar y así lo hace, puja con todas las fuerzas recargadas gracias a la presencia de aquella alfa y la recompensa que recibe es escuchar el primer llanto de su bebé. No se molesta en disimular las lágrimas que resbalan por su rostro sonrojado a causa del esfuerzo antes que sienta aquel bultito rosado en sus brazos una vez que Natasha ha cortado aquel cordón y hubiera sido limpiado y revisado por Helen.

"Hola corazón." Saluda al pequeño, mientras ve su carita por primera vez y juega con sus finos deditos. "Ella es tu tía Natasha y ella tu tía Ana. Y ella es Helen, la que nos ayudó a que estés aquí."

Las mencionadas sólo pueden reír mientras observan al recién nacido, Tony no puede apartar su vista de su cachorro e ignorancia a las demás personas que ingresan para recoger un poco. Las mujeres mencionadas deciden salir para darles un poco de privacidad. El castaño no se da cuenta que se han ido.

"He estado esperando demasiado tiempo para conocerte."

Peina aquella mata de cabello castaño y a su nariz viene el olor característico de los recién nacidos. Se acomoda en aquella cama y a su bebé a un lado, el cual no se ha molestado en abrir sus ojos. ¿Seran azules o cafés? No le importa mucho se dice, sólo que este aquí con él sano y salvo es razón suficiente para amarlo por siempre. No necesita mucho más que de su pequeño, el cual bosteza y se acurruca más en los brazos de su madre refugiándose en la comodidad y calor que le ofrece el Omega.

Peina el suave y fino cabello de su hijo con cuidado y devoción. Trata de memorizar aquella carita redonda que está hinchada y rosada y jura que por primera vez en en su vida que entiende el significado de 'amor a primera vista' , lo está sintiendo en esos momentos se nunca se había sentido tan feliz desde el momento en que terminó en aquella época.

Natasha ingresa al cuarto una vez que se ha desecho de aquel uniforme del hospital y toma a él bebé en brazos, es demasiado pronto para decidir si es un Alfa o un Beta, pues al parecer carece de ciertos 'requisitos' para considerarlo un Omega como a Tony, ya luego se sabrá.

"¿Haz pensado en algún nombre?"

"Peter. Peter Benjamín." Le responde mientras ve a la Alfa arrullando al bebé. Aquella lo mira con curiosidad. "El cuento favorito de Steve era Peter Pan y a Bucky le gustaba las fotografías de su abuelo Benjamín."

"Peter Benjamín." Susurra la pelirroja y si le ve los ojos llorosos el castaño tiene la delicadeza de dejarlo pasar. "Me gusta. Peter Benjamín Stark Rogers, suena bien. ¿Te gusta tu nombre?"

El bebé sólo bosteza antes de abrir los ojos con pereza, verla durante unos segundos y volverse a dormir. La mujer asiste con la cabeza. "Lo aprueba."

Y es el turno de Tony reír antes que los ojos le pesen demasiado y se permita cerrar los ojos para descansar un momento. Lo único que alcanza a ver antes de dormir son las figuras de los Jarvis entrar para conocer al pequeñin.

 

**\--**

 

"Prometerme que te cuidarás."

“Lo prometo."

Es la primera vez que se separan desde el nacimiento del pequeño Peter, el cual apenas va a cumplir doce días de nacido y es considerado como un bebé realmente tranquilo viniendo que sus padres eran todo menos eso. (Natasha suele bromear con eso y la única respuesta madura que recibe de Tony es que este le saque la lengua.) Pero fuera de eso ambos se sienten ansiosos por la separación pero es necesario, o al menos eso dice el Director Fury, el cual solicita los servicios de Natasha para ayudarles con alguna misión que le había dado junto con Clint.

Tony ha sido trabajado en sus tiempos libres en mejorar las armas de la rusa y el arquero, quiere cubrir todas las bases para traerlos a ambos sanos y salvo. ¿Que puede decir? Le ha agarrado cariño al carácter excéntrico de Clint.

"Toma muchas fotos de Peter." Le dice su amiga. "Quiero ver las cosas que me perderé."

"Peter te recibirá con aquel trajecito de marinero que le regalaste." Le promete y ella sólo puede estirar los labios en forma de sonrisa.

"Trata de llevar esos días tranquilos, los Jarvis estarán contigo y Pepper sólo te hablará para pasarte los reportes de la empresa." Oh claro, como olvidar que ha heredado el imperio de venda de armas a su primo... El cual acaba de encaminar hacia otros rumbos tecnológicos sólo para hacerlo rabiar en el más allá.

"Oh claro, no vayamos a perder un centavo en aquella empresa donde se ganan millones y millones sólo por cambiar el color de la computadora."

La pelirroja sólo rueda los ojos. "Comportarte ¿quieres? Te veré dentro de unos días."

Y sin más la ve partir el jet donde ella va junto con su compañero en aquella misión. Suspira cuando sólo puede apreciar un punto en el cielo antes que desaparezca de su campo de visión y cree que puede aprovechar el pequeño tiempo libre para ir a la oficina de Nick Fury para dejarle unos planos corregidos y comprar unos cuantos dulces a los Jarvis para la hora del té como agradecimiento de cuidar de Peter.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos llenos de ecuaciones y accesorios de bebé que sólo puede frenar en seco de forma un poco brusca al ver varios carros parados en la gran Avenida de Nueva York, puede visualizar a un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. y es su señal para esconder el USB en sus ropas y seguirlo a pie con paso veloz hasta llegar a una barricada hecha con camionetas blindadas de la agencia. Nick Fury está dándole la espalda y al parecer está terminando de hablar con alguien que no presenta una amenaza según puede apreciar la ausencia de armas a la vista de los demás agentes.

"Stark, vuelve con el agente Coulson."

"Fury ¿Que está pasando?"

El mencionado sólo gira su cuerpo lo suficiente para advertirle que no es el momento de atenderlo hasta que lleguen a la base y el castaño bien podría haber vuelto a abrir la boca y pedir una explicación si no fuera por la voz de aquella persona que se oculta detrás del auto.

"¿Tony?"

El corazón le late con fuerza al escuchar aquella voz que creía pérdida hace mucho tiempo atras en aquella última transmisión de radio de la nave Valkiria, sus manos se ponen frías y siente su cuerpo llevarse de adrenalina cada segundo que pasa. Reuniendo el coraje que no tiene decide caminar con paso seguro hasta quedar al lado de Nick Fury, abriendo sus ojos castaños con sorpresa al ver al padre de su hijo que yace vivo y que lo observa de la misma forma.

"¿...Steve?"

”¿Se conocen?"

"Tenemos una cita pendiente."

Y Tony simplemente le sonrió.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga felina Clumsykitty porque de forma inconsciente me ayudó a desbloquear de cierta forma mi inspiración. (Al menos en esta historia).
> 
> Aun estoy indecisa de cuantos capítulos serán en total; podría dejarlos como originalmente estaban planeados -que eran 3- , podrían pasar a cuatro o incluso hasta cinco... Dramas mías al complicarme la existencia al pulir los detalles cuando ocurre el vómito verbal.

Su mirada esta pegada en la figura que había creído perdida desde que aceptó aquella ultima misión y había llegado a la conclusión definitiva de que no había retorno cuando tomó el mando de aquella nave, repitiendo en su memoria los últimos momentos que le quedaban antes de chocar contra aquella superficie congelada el rostro de aquel excéntrico castaño que le había dado una oportunidad de cambiar su vida por completo, dejando sus pocas oportunidades de conseguir un empleo sin preocuparse de gastar el dinero en pagar la renta o utilizarlo en comprar algún alimento para llevarse a la boca durante aquella tarde húmeda aquella tarde de otoño en aquel sucio callejón a las afueras de los límites de Brooklyn - y a unas cuantas calles de distancia para entrar a Manhattan - cuando nadie más se atrevió a darle una segunda mirada además de su difunta madre (Dios la tenga en su santa gloria igual que a su padre) y su amigo Bucky.

Ofreciéndole aventuras extraordinarias gracias a sus excéntricos viajes arqueológicos que se verían publicados en sus revistas ‘Marvel’ donde en cambio de aquello el rubio de menor estatura sería encargado de ilustrar y su amigo - hermano pero de diferentes progenitores - Bucky sería encargado de editar y redactar junto con la experiencia del Sr. Jarvis… Además de que este ultimo fuera un médico excelente gracias a su servicio médico en el campo de batalla durante la Primera Gran Guerra.

El Dr. Abraham Erskine que años después le daría una oportunidad de probarse gracias a la nueva guerra que se estaba desarrollando en aquel momento seguido poco después de la astuta Margaret ‘Peggy’ Carter, cruzando con Howard Stark en el proceso durante las reuniones y terminara con los chicos que ha rescatado de aquella base enemiga que se volverían miembros de aquel escuadrón favorito del General Phillip: Los Comandos Aulladores.

Aquel escuadrón inmortalizados en los libros de historia por sus grandes hazañas al lado del Capitán América, haciendo mención de Peggy Carter durante su relación profesional en el campo de batalla o incluso relacionado con el Dr. Erskine o Howard Stark de forma sutil sobre la versión ‘oficial’ que dan para su mejor rendimiento físico.

Nunca sobre sus aventuras en la selva de Brazil, las pirámides de México, los bosques en Irlanda o las playas en Inglaterra, solo por mencionar algunas; no hay mención sobre las anécdotas de sus ilustraciones, sobre la amistad con Jarvis o el excéntrico encuentro con Natasha en la frontera helada de Rusia…

No hay nada sobre la relación con Tony Stark. Ni una sola. Solo una mención de paso que solo lo relacionan con el primo menor del revolucionario inventor Howard Stark como una forma de abordar el tema hacia el inventor y las aventuras de aquel famoso comando, dando así por finalizada su participación en la historia del Capitán América que muchos olvidarán aquel nombre.

Bebe la imagen del castaño que esta a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia mientras los médicos de aquella organización -S.H.I.E.L.D le facilita una voz en su cabeza- realizan un chequeo sobre su persona preocupados por las consecuencias de haber forzado su cuerpo a una actividad tan brusca después de estar tanto tiempo inactivo pero poco le importa, son simples zumbidos y personas sin importancia que le toman medidas y pinchan su piel con agujas más finas de lo que recordaba; escucha a medias y una parte suya se pregunta por varios procesos que desconoce pero al parecer son tan comunes entre los auto nombrados médicos causando que su mente este en alerta y relacione con los años que el General y Director, Nicolas ‘Nick’ Fury aseguran haber transcurrido.

¿Tantos años han pasado que incluso ha pasado a formar parte de los libros de historia de forma permanente? No, le grita inmediatamente su cerebro, como si aquel pensamiento fuera de lo más insólito con solo plantearse aquella pregunta y repugnante por quererlo tomar como una posibilidad real.

 

**_¡Tony esta aquí!_** Le grita una voz dentro de su cabeza. **_¡¿No lo ves, Rogers?! ¡Él esta frente tuyo!_**

 

Pero los objetos son tan extravagantes para él y para ellos son tan triviales que una parte de el lo acepta pero la duda vuelve con fuerza.

 

**_¡No te atrevas a pensarlo!_** Le ordena la voz en tono furioso que suena extremadamente familiar: La suya. ** _¡¿No te escuchas a ti mismo?! ¡Suenas como un simple loco que encerraran y tu cuerpo se pudrirá en un mugroso manicomio por toda la eternidad!_**

 

También las aventuras que ilustra y ha vivido desde el momento que empezó a trabajar en la revista Marvel’s, se dice, pero todo aquello han sido ciertas en todas aquellas ocaciones antes de que la guerra envolviera a Estados Unidos y dejaran aquellos viajes aventureros a un lado para enfocarse plenamente en como salir victoriosos de ella.

 

**_¡Todo lo que estas pensando es imposible!_ **

 

Pero, se dice a si mismo e ignora deliberadamente aquella voz, todo lo que han dicho sobre estar en el futuro fuera cierto eso explicaría muchas cosas tales como las tecnologías avanzadas que lo rodean y han sustituido las que conocía, la forma de hablar, el comportamiento y forma de vestir de aquella gente que se mueven alrededor suyo sin contar con los edificios de la gran ciudad que han sufrido cambios enormes, al menos para él.

Una parte de él la acepta. Explicaría demasiadas cosas que pudo apreciar poco después que despertó y decidió darse a la fuga de aquella instalación que consideraba en un principio enemiga.

Aunque sale otras interrogantes que cruzan rápidamente por su cabeza y casi puede imaginarse aquella voz cruzarse de brazos con autosuficiencia:¿Por que Tony no ha envejecido? ¿Por que pareciera que se ha quedado congelado en el tiempo si le han asegurado que ha pasado más de 6 décadas perdido en las entrañas congeladas del Antártico que lo han mantenido en un sueño profundo durante todo ese tiempo?

Sus ojos observan la figura del castaño, su corazón bombeando en su pecho al ritmo del suave compás exclusivo para su pareja y busca algún detalle que hubiera pasado por alto a causa de la adrenalina, miedo e instinto de supervivencia fusionamos e invadiendo su cuerpo momentos atrás pero no encuentra ninguno; Su cabello sigue siendo del mismo tono oscuro aunque puede afirmar que ha dejado la goma de pelo debido a la textura ondulada que se le presenta y lo ha dejado crecer un poco más, sus ojos siguen del mismo tono castaño aunque cree que hay algo que le gritan algo pero no sabe que es el mensaje que le quiere transmitir y no le sorprendería haber fruncido el ceño a causa de la frustración de no poder interpretarlo.

Alguien ha reclamado su atención para revisar su vista con una luz que sale de su pluma (¡Madre mía! ¿Cuando las lámparas eran del tamaño de una pluma?), una vez que ha terminado aquel examen aquel Beta de tez morena asiste para si mismo mientras escribe en lo que parece ser una libreta de tapa brillante poco antes de dirigirse a su acompañante médico y es cuando se da cuenta que ha perdido a Tony de vista.

Su respiración se corta de golpe, quedando atrapada en su garganta como consecuencia de perderlo de vista, así que sus ojos viajan rápidamente en el área medica en la que se encuentra buscándolo con la mirada mientras analiza estratégicamente el lugar de forma inconsciente y en su cabeza formándose algún plan de la poca información que ha recopilado del lugar durante su estadía; se esfuerza por controlar su respiración y restriega sus manos ahora frías contra su pantalón para distraer su mente, no quiere alertar a sus acompañantes sobre su nerviosismo repentino que poco entenderán el porque de su incremento de ansiedad.

Responde las preguntas que le hacen, cuida que las respuestas sean las correctas y suenen naturales cuidando de no decir información más de la que es necesaria las personas que están frente suyo mientras se toma su tiempo en responder. Las preguntas se extienden alrededor de diez minutos más de lo que debería y cuando su paciencia empieza a flaquear por verse bombardeado de una pregunta tras otra por aquellos sujetos tomando notas en aquella libreta extraña, sus dedos aprietan sutilmente la tela de sus pantalones que empiezan a delatar una pequeña parte de su ansiedad es cuando la puerta se abre, dejando ver a Tony entrar al lugar y las personas que lo han interrogado todo ese tiempo consideren aquello su señal para retirarse de aquella habitación.

Tony solo puede estirar los labios para darle una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos cristalinos que el rubio asemeja con los ojos de alguna muñeca de porcelana que había visto alguna vez en una vitrina de alguna juguetería; Steve solo puede corresponder aquel gesto antes que el medico entre y de algunas indicaciones a ambos mientras un enfermero trae consigo una silla de ruedas que se verá obligado a utilizar una corta temporada el soldado para evitar repercusiones que pueda afectar su columna y el movimiento de sus piernas.

Con ayuda por parte de los médicos se desplaza de aquella cama médica a aquella silla, la cual sostiene el castaño antes que se ponga frente suyo y se ponga de cuclillas para estar a su nivel; el rubio no titubea y posa una de sus manos contra la mejilla de Tony, este ultimo solo puede ladear su cabeza mientras atrapa la mano de Steve entre las suyas.

“Vamos a casa, Steve.”

“A casa.” Susurra Steve. Ve los ojos cristalinos de su pareja y el rubio solo le puede sonreír mientras acaricia con su pulgar aquella mejilla. “Ya estoy en casa Tony.”

 

 

**— —**

 

 

_“¡Steve!” Gritan su nombre sobre la lluvia de balas haciendo que voltee. Es Tony. “¡Necesitamos saltar!”_

_“¡¿Estas demente?!” Le grita en shock. “¡Estaríamos lanzándonos desde un acantilado de no se cuantos metros! ¡¿Si recuerdas que podemos, no se, morir?!”_

_“¡Moriremos de todos modos si seguimos corriendo!” Exclama antes de bajar la cabeza, una bala pasa cerca de ellos, la cual termina incrustada en el tronco de un árbol. “¡Debemos hacerlo!”_

_“¡NO!”_

_“¡Por un carajo, Rogers!”_

_“¡Lenguaje!”_

_“¡¿Es enserio Steven?!” Es lo único que puede gritar el castaño mientras lo mira con incredulidad. La mirada que le da el rubio le deja el mensaje claro haciendo que el castaño suelte una risa socarrona. “No puede ser cierto. Bien Rogers, tu lenguaje puedes metértela directamente en tu-”_

_“¡Bien! ¡BIEN!” Se rinde el Alfa de menor tamaño. “Haremos tu plan ¿contento?”_

_“Mucho.” Es la única respuesta que le da junto con una sonrisa socarrona antes de que ambos vean el borde del acantilado que esta a tan pocos metros. Se esfuerzan por correr aun más, causando que las piernas cansadas hagan un esfuerzo sobre humano gracias a la adrenalina y el instinto de supervivencia. “¡¿Listo?!”_

_“¡No!”_

_“¡Genial!”_

_“¡Si morimos juro que te voy a revivir para después volverte a matar y atormentarte por toda la eternidad!”_

_“¡Ese es el espíritu!” Le regala una sonrisa antes de dar la señal cuando ya están lo suficientemente cerca. “¡Ahora!”_

_No necesita repetirlo, puede ver el borde frente a él, pero antes de saltar Steve toma su mano en forma de un apretón en un impulso unos segundos antes de que ambos se lancen al vacío donde los recibe el agua helada que los envuelve una vez que penetrar aquella superficie que los ha salvado de una muerte segura. Unos cuantos segundos después ambos rompen la superficie donde tosen el agua que ha entrado en sus pulmones y tratan de controlar el castañeo de sus dientes._

_Desconoce la razón, tal vez por la adrenalina que aun yace invadiendo por completo su pequeño cuerpo, la realización de que estuvieron a punto de morir o simplemente ver a su compañero reírse al verse vivos mientras lo ve… No lo sabe y cree que jamás lo sabrá, pero lo que si sabe es que a estrellado sus labios en aquellos ajenos que había soñado probar desde hace algún tiempo atrás; un beso brusco donde el ángulo es de todo menos favorable y los labios chocan contra sus dientes por la fuerza con la que se da._

_Dura apenas unos segundos pero lo suficiente para contar como un beso fugaz mientras la realización llega de golpe haciendo que se aleje el Alfa mortificado por tal acción que acaba de realizar, viendo los ojos del Omega abiertos a causa de la sorpresa pero antes que pueda formular alguna disculpa sus labios son atacados por su compañero de forma más suave a comparación del beso que le robó; suspira mientras corresponde el beso, sintiendo los labios ajenos sonreír sin dejar de besarlo poco antes de separarse y es cuando al ver aquellos ojos castaños puede apreciar que es correspondido._

 

 

— —

 

 

Los nervios de Tony están a flor de piel por casa segundo que pasa al estar mas cerca de su destino y es en ese momento donde se arrepiente de haber declinado la oferta de Coulson sobre manejar, pero ya es tarde para arrepentimientos así que solo se enfoca mirar el camino mientras siente la mirada de Steve sobre él y su mano derecha envuelta en aquella mano más grande que la suya la cual el castaño aprieta como un gesto de tranquilidad. ¿Para él o para Steve? Tal vez para ambos.

Llegan a las afueras de Nueva York, donde las casas de gente adinerada se posan a cierta distancia de sus vecinos con grandes jardines verdes para mantener su privacidad y aunque no es el primer lugar que pensaría ni escogería Tony para vivir de cierta manera lo acepta a regañadientes y ha podido tolerar por casi un año en este nuevo siglo, puede fingir simplemente que esta en una casa alejada de todos para tomarse un tiempo de descanso sobre sus aventuras y todo lo que ha visto del nuevo siglo solo son fantasías suyas donde más tarde entrará su viejo socio y amigo Jarvis recordándole que pronto estará la hora del té en la cual se reunirá con su equipo de aventuras antes de ponerse a planear la próxima publicación de la revista.

Apaga el motor cuando están frente aquella casa que alguna vez le perteneció a Howard Stark en vida y escucha el sutil movimiento de aquel portón de hierro cerrarse detrás de ellos a solo unos metros de distancia, dejando que Steve se maraville con el diseño exterior de aquella mansión que conserva el diseño del siglo pasado y se ha mantenido hasta en la actualizad, Tony solo puede tomar una respiración profunda en un intento de tragarse los nervios que han estado presentes hasta ahora.

Con cuidado ayuda al rubio a bajar e instalarse en su silla de ruedas poco antes de posarse detrás para empujarlo por aquella rampa que hay en un costado de las escaleras de la entrada principal y antes que lleguen a la puerta principal esta se haber de golpe revelando a Edwin Jarvis frente a ellos el cual su rostro se filtra la sorpresa antes de componer su rostro en una sonrisa cálida.

“Bienvenido Sr. Rogers, Sr. Stark.” Les abre la puerta por completo para facilitarles el movimiento de aquella silla y Tony solo puede gesticular en sus labios un ‘gracias’ el cual el mayordomo solo asiste con un sutil movimiento de cabeza mientras se encaminan a la sala de estar. “Recibimos la llamada del señor Coulson.”

“Agente.” Le interrumpe el Omega. “Su primer nombre es Agente.”

“Por supuesto señor.” El Beta no se inmuta por la interrupción. “Por cierto, es un placer conocerlo personalmente Señor Rogers, mi padre le agradaba contarme sobre sus aventuras cuando era un niño.”

“Eres hijo de Edwin.” Dice con sorpresa ante esa realización antes que su mirada se oscurece ante tal pensamiento de que todo lo que le han dicho es cierto. “…Te pareces tanto a él.”

“…Gracias señor.” Es lo único que puede decir antes que se aclare la garganta y mire su reloj de muñeca. “Si me disculpan tendré que retirarme antes que se me haga tarde.”

Y con un simple ‘Por supuesto’ por parte del Alfa y un ‘Cuídate’ por parte del Omega quedan completamente solos una vez que se cierra la puerta detrás del Beta. El castaño solo muerde su labio inferior y toma las manos del rubio llamando su atención para poder todas las respuestas que sabe que su compañero realizará, pero apenas logra separar los labios antes que un leve llanto se escuche en el lugar.

Peter.

“¿Tony?”

El mencionado solo baja la mirada hacia el rostro de Steve sin ser consciente que se ha levantado de aquel sillón del que había tomado asiento ni mucho menos que había dado unos pasos hacia el pasillo donde daba directamente a la escalera de la segunda planta. El llanto del bebé sonando cada vez con más fuerza llamando a su madre.

“Yo…” Es lo único que puede decir antes de llegar a una decisión. No la que esperaba ni mucho menos como la había planeado pero algo necesario que debía dar a conocer. “…Yo…”

Escucha aquella silla moverse gracias al rubio y es cuando decide posarse detrás de aquella silla de ruedas, tomar sus mangos y guiarlos a ambos hacia el viejo elevador que esta en medio de unos pilares en la pared contraria y que había arreglado la primera noche que había llegado a la mansión, solo deteniéndose para cerrar aquella rendija que servia como puerta antes de ponerla a funcionar, para después que lleguen al segunda planta y empujar aquel mueble que ayuda al rubio a moverse hasta quedar frente a una puerta donde detrás de ella sofoca y oculta a la personita que esta realizando el llanto.

Tony se separa antes de abrirla, dejando a Steve solo en el marco de la puerta, mientras se encamina hacia aquella cuna de caoba hermosamente tallada que yace en medio de la habitación mientras habla en pequeños susurros que se asemejan a pequeños arrullos y su cuerpo se inclina dentro de aquel mueble.

Steve mueve su silla de ruedas con ayuda de sus brazos, despacio por miedo a romper aquel arrullo que ofrece el castaño y su corazón lata de forma acelerada por un miedo que crece frente la escena que esta viendo y no quiere aceptar, desvía sus ojos para ver el resto de la habitación y se topa con muebles de madera donde en algunos de ellos hay ropita doblada sobre ellos y en otros algunos peluches; una mecedora cerca de la cuna donde hay un pequeño librero y una lampara. No quiere ver la figura del castaño y aceptar que ha continuado con su vida -Todavía no- así que desvía su mirada hacia la pared que tiene cerca y sus ojos se abran al ver que hay algunas fotos adornándola antes que se llenen de lágrimas que no podrá evitar derramar.

“Steve.” El mencionado solo levanta la mirada hacia Tony, este último regalándole una sonrisa pequeña y en sus brazos hay un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada de un tono verde suave. “Hay alguien que quiero presentarte.”

Sin decir nada más le pasa aquel pequeño bulto antes de acomodarlo en los brazos del soldado el cual solo llora de forma silenciosa mientras ve al pequeño bebé que solo suelta pequeños gorgojos viendo con toda la atención que puede poseer un bebé menor de un mes a la persona que lo tiene en brazos; Steve solo puede mirar a Tony sin creer la existencia del pequeño ni lo que el castaño tiene que confirmar a continuación.

“El es Peter Benjamin, tiene apenas 12 días de nacido y ya puedo decir que va a ser el niño más amoroso del mundo. Peter, el es Steve ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre él?” Un pequeño gorgojo y un sonido ronco por parte del rubio a causa del llanto, Tony asiste con la cabeza como si entendiera al pequeño. “Exactamente, el es tu papá Peter Pan, papá esta aquí.”

Y como si esa fuera la señal de Steve es cuando rompe completamente en llanto, Tony ayudando a acunar al pequeño cuando una de las manos que no sostienen la cabeza del bebé se va al rostro del rubio para tallar sus ojos y frenar las gruesas lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas.

“¿Es mi bebé?” Pregunta Steve en medio de aquel quiebre sin creer su suerte. “¿Soy su papá?”

Tony solo besa sus mejillas húmedas. “Eres su papá así como el es mi bebé.”

El rubio besa la pequeña cabeza del pequeño castaño antes de aceptar aquel abrazo que le regala su pareja en medio de aquella habitación infantil dejándolo desahogarse de aquellas lágrimas de felicidad y el temor del genio se evaporen por completo al ver la reacción de aceptación de la persona que había creído muerta todo ese tiempo.

En la pared hay dos fotografías que destaca de las demás: una de ambos sonriendo sentados en aquel bar donde toman un descanso en medio de la guerra que había tomado Peggy en su momento y la otra de ambos bailando en aquella biblioteca en la vieja casa de Tony ensayando para el próximo baile de sociedad.

 

 

**— —**

 

 

_“¡Debemos parar!” Se escucha alguien gritar. “Se acerca la noche y se tiene pronosticado una tormenta.”_

_“¡No, debemos seguir buscando!”_

_“¡Stark, si seguimos así no conseguiremos nada!” Es el turno de una mujer gritar. Natasha. “¡Solo lograremos perdernos!”_

_“¡Estamos cerca, lo se!” Le grita Tony mientras busca en el paisaje cualquier anormalidad que le pueda dar una pista. Se acomoda el abrigo e ignora el frío que cala sus huesos. “¡No debemos estar lejos!”_

_“¡Stark, debemos volver a la base!”_

_“¡No!”_

_“¡No conseguiremos nada si nos perdemos, maldita sea!” Le grita la pelirroja y jalonea el brazo del castaño para que deje de ignorarla. “¡Por un demonio, debes descansar y dejarlo hasta mañana!”_

_“¡Creí que tu me entenderías Romanov!” Le grita en su cara mientras se zafa de su agarre. “Pero veo que me equivoque.”_

_“No.” Le amenaza la pelirroja. “No te atrevas a meter a Bucky en esto, Stark. Que yo no lograra encontrar su cuerpo no significa que lo vaya a dejar de buscar.”_

_“¿Porque estas aquí entonces?” Le pregunta enojado. “Si no vas a darte por vencida en recuperar su cuerpo ¿porque estas aquí congelando el trasero en este jodido pedazo de hielo?”_

_“Porque Steve también era mi amigo.”_

_Tony solo desvía la mirada al escuchar su respuesta, cruzando de brazos y sintiéndose la persona más horrible en aquel momento. Él no es el único que ha perdido a alguien se recuerda, pero en estos momentos se le hace muy difícil recordarlo._

_“…Continuaremos solo un rato más.” Es lo único que dice aquella pelirroja mientras ajusta su mochila y acomoda aquel gorro antes de mirar el cielo. “Una hora ¿de acuerdo? Y después volveremos a la base.”_

_La respuesta que recibe es un asentimiento con la cabeza antes que el castaño saque su brújula y ambos empiecen a caminar, el único sonido es el aire helado silbando y llevando consigo algunos copos que se instalan en sus ropas y pertenencias. Caminan un poco más hasta que la brújula empiece a girar sin control causando que ambos se miren antes de sacar las pequeñas palas que traen consigo._

_Rompen el hielo con aquellos instrumentos e incluso se ponen de rodillas para sacar la escarcha de forma más rápida hasta que un color azul se vea reflejado en aquel bloque de cristal en la cual están parados, haciendo que tomen nuevamente sus palas para poder romper nuevamente aquella superficie a falta de picos que le hubieran facilitado aquella tarea._

_Pero algo sucede cuando queda una pequeña capa que cubre aquel cubo que ninguno hubiera previsto: cuando logran romper aquella delgada capa y ambas palas tocan aquel cubo de color azul esta emana una luz que ciega durante un momento a los dos únicas personas que están ahí alejados de los demás antes que aquella luz los envuelva y se los trague solo dándoles el tiempo suficiente para soltar una exclamación que evoluciona rápidamente a un grito que es cortado de golpe._

_Cinco segundos más tarde y no hay nadie, solo las mochilas olvidadas en el hielo junto con aquellas pisadas que el paisaje eliminará mientras que aquel cubo derrite aquel pedazo de hielo solo lo suficiente grande para la medida de aquel excéntrico artefacto que alguna vez ayudó a HYDRA caiga al mar helado donde flotaría sin rumbo y que tiempo más tarde Howard encontraría._

 

 

**— —**

 

 

“Muchas gracias señora Jarvis.” Es lo único que puede decir cuando recibe aquella taza con té recién fresco.

Están sentados en la terraza que da al jardín mientras toman el té y comen algunas galletas para acompañarlas -cortesía por parte de Coulson que aprovechó de dárselas a Tony cuando solicito su presencia aprovechando que estaban realizándole los exámenes al Capitán y una forma de agradecerle a Ana por aquellas galletas en su ultima visita a la mansión- mientras esperan el regreso del señor Jarvis y Ana aproveche que les cuente algunas anécdotas para conocer al recién llegado que había escuchado hablar desde hace ya algún tiempo atrás.

“Ana.” Le recuerda amablemente la mujer mientras toma asiento antes de coger su propia taza. “Creí que después de unas horas de conocernos dejaríamos a un lado las formalidades.”

“Es mejor que la escuches.” Le sugiere Tony en tono de broma después de darle un sorbo a su taza. “Ella es la que lleva las riendas de esta casa, incluso Romanov lo sabe.”

Steve solo puede sonreír por lo que dice Tony antes que este ultimo desvíe su atención para checar a Peter que yace dormido pacíficamente en aquel moisés con rueditas - _Carreola_ se recuerda, la palabra es _carreola_ \- después te terminarse su mamila y cansarse de todos los mimos que le regalaban los adultos.

Aun no puede creer toda la información que le ha soltado Tony una hora antes que Ana llegara a casa de todo lo que ha pasado desde su desaparición. Hay fotografías y recortes de todo lo que se ha perdido en las ultimas décadas; lamenta la muerte de Howard y su esposa, María, que no había tenido el placer de conocer y le alegra saber que el resto del equipo de ‘Los Comandos Aulladores’ han tenido una larga y feliz después de la guerra o que Peggy ha sido uno de los pilares para la fundación de S.H.I.E.L.D donde ahora trabajan Natasha y Tony.

Se volvería loco por tanta información que parece poco creíble pero el no puede decir nada: unirse a un experimento que casi le cuesta la vida, despertarse después de varias décadas sin envejecer y no presentar ningún daño al parecer… Simplemente era sorprendente.

Lo único que lamenta y sabe que seguirá lamentando es la perdida de su mejor amigo. No sabe como Natasha a sobrellevado el dolor durante todo este tiempo.

El sonido de un auto lo saca de sus pensamientos, el cual también llama la atención de los demás y Ana solo se levante de su asiento al ver el carro de su esposo ingresar a la casa y cruzar el jardín quedando frente al garaje antes que el auto se apague dejando salir a Jarvis y abra la puerta trasera ayudando a alguna persona salir. La Beta no pierde el tiempo y camina a paso rápido hasta el auto, donde abraza a la pequeña figura que ha bajado del vehículo antes de llenarlo de besos.

“Te he extrañado tanto, _gyermekeim *****._ ” Es lo único que dice la mujer antes de guiar al joven hacia la terraza. “Vamos, que espero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado. ¿En la escuela te han tratado bien?”

“Deja respirar al joven Arno.” Le advierte Jarvis a su esposa mientras carga las maletas haciendo que Steve se sienta mal a tal punto de levantarse de su silla y ayudar pero una mirada de advertencia de Tony lo mantiene en su lugar.

“La escuela esta… bien.” Es lo que dice por fin Arno y es cuando Steve puede apreciar un bastón que le ayuda a caminar.

“En pocas palabras todos en tu escuela son unos idiotas.” Dice sutilmente Tony antes de escudarse detrás de su taza haciendo al joven reír. “¿Que? Es cierto.”

La mujer pelirroja solo puede apuntar al castaño con su dedo. “Ustedes los Stark son de lo peor.”

Y sin mas se da la media vuelta entrando a la cocina seguido de cerca de su esposo que trae cargando la maleta mientras los castaños solo ríen al ver el comportamiento de la mujer. 

“¡Ana!”

“¡Lo sentimos mucho Ana!”

“¡Por favor no nos dejes sin probar tu deliciosa comida aunque dijimos la verdad!”

“¡Lo peor!” Vuelve a repetir la Beta haciendo que los Stark’s se doblen de la risa hasta que el menor decida que ya es suficiente al empezar con los síntomas de un pronto jadeo que podría evolucionar a una tos violenta antes de sentarse en la silla mas cercana. Toma un poco de té que le a robado al castaño antes de posar su mirada en el recién llegado de forma interrogante una vez que se ha quitado la sensación de aquella tos.

“Y…¿Tu eres?”

La pregunta del adolescente solo hace que Tony vuelva a soltarse a reír a carcajada limpia.

 

 

 

**— —**

 

 

_“Veo que no has cambiado en lo absoluto, Tony.”_

_“Son las ventajas de quedar atrapado en un cubo extraño por más de tres décadas, Gregory.”_

_Es la respuesta que le da mientras ingresa aquella habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo antes de acercarse a aquella cama quedando de pie e ignorando el asiento que hay a un lado suyo. El hombre mayor solo bufa por aquel comentario._

_“Veo que estar atrapado en aquel artefacto no te ha hecho madurar en lo absoluto.”_

_“Deberías intentarlo, es mejor que las cirugías estéticas.” Continua hablando como si Gregory no hubiera hablado. “Te hace falta. Creo que deberías empezar a quitarte aquellas arrugas que están al lado de tus ojos.”_

_Gregory solo ríe de forma grave con un aire relajado pero Tony lo conoce y sabe que esa risa es una cortina que quiere ocultar lo que tiene preparado, demasiados años juntos le han enseñado a detectar aquellos movimientos sutiles desde que eran niños._

_“No puedo creer que en algún momento llegue a extrañar tus comentarios.” Le confiesa._

_“Y a mi me sorprende que los llegaras a extrañar en algún momento.” Responde antes de continuar. “¿Por que me has llamado y solicitado mi presencia?”_

_“¿No puedo pedir que mi hermano, el que creía muerto todos estos años, venga a visitarme?”_

_Tony solo puede rodar los ojos antes que se cruce de brazos sin dejar de ver a Gregory. “¿Que es lo que quieres?”_

_La única respuesta es la sonrisa que se instala en el rostro de aquel hombre que le recuerdan a su padre cuando hablaba de negocios y al parecer había adoptado en el transcurso de los años. “Necesito que le arrebates todos los derechos de la empresa al antiguo socio de Howard: Obadiah Stane.”_

_Sin decir nada más le entrega una carpeta que contiene los datos personales del mencionado junto con algunas fotografías recientes del sujeto según puede notar. “¿Porque después de tanto tiempo? Tu nunca esperas tanto, no es tu estilo.”_

_“Stane tiene algunos asuntos sucios bajo la manga, Anthony.”Le confiesa. “Que yo fuera el uno de los últimos parientes vivos de Howard aparte de su hijo no me convierte automáticamente heredero de aquel imperio eso si le añadimos que cuando tuve la oportunidad jamás fui socio ni inversionista de aquella empresa como Stane, menos si tiene cómplices dentro de la misma mesa directiva pero eso ya deberías saberlo.”_

_“Así que quieres que yo haga el trabajo sucio.” Cierra aquella carpeta antes de mirarlo con seriedad. “¿Que es lo que ganarías?”_

_“¿Verlo morirse de coraje intoxicado por su propia bilis?”_

_“Intenta otra vez.”_

_“Sus sucios negocios debajo de la mesa afectan considerablemente la guerra que se desarrolla en varios lugares de tercer mundo: venta de armas ilegales igual a la extensión de guerras innecesarias; incremento de guerras innecesarias conflicto alargado entre naciones; incremento y conflicto entre naciones menos probabilidades de llegar a acuerdos internacionales las cuales estas afectan las relaciones y trabajos de S.H.I.E.L.D contra varias organizaciones que afectan a toda las jodidas sociedades.”_

_“Especialmente Estados Unidos por ser una potencia mundial y con ello ser una de las naciones más afectadas. Eso si le agregamos que el país es donde están los pilares de S.H.I.E.L.D.”_

_“Exactamente.”_

_El castaño solo puede volver a mirar el contenido de la carpeta, esta vez poniendo atención para las posibles formas en las que podría actuar. “Sabes que cancelaré la producción de armas ¿verdad?”_

_“Por supuesto que lo se.” El peli blanco solo puede ver al mas joven. “Siempre has sido un soñador. Incluso podría decirse que la palabra que te describiría sería ‘hippie’ si no fuera porque eres demasiado mimado como para dejar tus comodidades para ser uno de esos drogadictos que se creen uno con la naturaleza.”_

_“Bien. Jugaré tu juego, Gregory.” Vuelve a mirar al mayor. “Pero a cambio quiero el control mayoritario de la empresa y la custodia completa del hijo de Howard. No dejaré que Stane se quede con ella sin importar que sea su padrino ni contigo, ya tiene más que suficiente que se la viva en los internados.”_

_“Por supuesto.” Acepta sus condiciones con facilidad antes de tomar aquel libro que había dejado olvidado a un costado suyo. “Un agente te enviará todos los datos para tu nueva identidad para llevar a cabo nuestro plan.”_

_“Perfecto.”_

_Y sin nada más que agregar se da la media vuelta con la carpeta debajo de su brazo pero antes que pueda girar el picaporte Gregory vuelve a hablar sin despegar los ojos de aquel libro para interrumpir su lectura._

_“Por cierto Tony.” Pasa la hoja continuando su lectura y el invitado solo se queda frente a la puerta sin soltar el picaporte. “Felicidades por tu embarazo.”_

_La única respuesta que recibe aquel viejo Alfa es la puerta cerrarse haciendo reír con sorna ante la conducta de su hermano menor - por 12 minutos- que solo acaba de cumplir los tres meses de embarazo el día anterior._

 

 

**— —**

 

 

“¡Señor Stark, algunas palabras por favor!”

“¿Que nos puede decir sobre su victoria después de las 13 meses que duró el proceso de la custodia?”

“Señor Stark ¿Como se siente al haber conseguido la custodia completa sobre su sobrino?”

“¿Es cierto que esto afectará seriamente las relaciones de la empresa con el señor Obadiah Stane?”

“¿Cree que esta disputa afectará negativamente la imagen de las Industrias Stark, la cual aun esta recuperándose por el cambio radical de mercado que ha tomado después de eliminar la producción de armas?”

“¿Que medidas cree que debe tomar para equilibrar el manejo de su nuevo imperio y el cuidado delicado del adolescente?”

Las preguntas de aquellos periodistas bombardean a la persona de su interés apenas sale del tribunal acompañado con los flashes de aquellos fotógrafos lo ciegan detrás de aquellos lentes oscuros que ocultan sus ojos mientras los camarógrafos graban para transmitirlo directamente en vivo por todas sus plataformas. 

Tratan de abrirse paso en medio de aquel mar de gente que le recuerdan a los buitres esperando destrozarlo al menor indicio de debilidad y en silencio agradece la intervención de su guardaespaldas, Happy, que le ayuda a avanzar hasta quedar a pocos pasos del auto que lo sacaran de aquel circo que sabe que jamás se llegará a acostumbrar ni a disfrutar pero que podrá disimular y sobrellevar.

Girando sobre sus talones y con la frente en alto encara a todo aquel grupo de buitres que le han colmado la paciencia, ya luego se preocupara por los regaños que recibirá de la señorita Potts. “¿Disculpe?”

Varias personas hablan a la vez pero el solo puede ver a aquel hombre que hizo aquella ultima pregunta que acaba de marcar el límite de su paciencia y morir la poca esperanza que nunca espero tener sobre aquellos periodistas que solo esperaban la primera noticia amarilla en primera plana.

“¿A que se refiere con ‘cuidado delicado del joven adolescente’?” Pregunta de forma directa al hombre de ronda alrededor de los treinta y muchos y cuarenta y pocos. “Creo que no entendí muy bien su pregunta.”

No sabe si es demasiado estúpido o decide ignorar su tono mordaz. Tony asegura que es lo primero. “¿Un adolescente que milagrosamente esta vivo gracias a las medicina que consume desde que nació? Es mucho trabajo incluso para alguien que tiene los conocimientos aunque creo que para usted sería más fácil.”

“¿Por mi estatus?” Pregunta sorprendido por la estupidez que tiene aquel hombre el cual solo afirma con un movimiento de cabeza. “¿Me estas diciendo que por ser un Omega será más fácil cuidar a mi sobrino?”

“Creo que todos saben que los Omegas forman una buena crianza en el cuidado de los cachorros, aunque me sorprende que usted encabece la dirección de la empresa. No me mal entienda pero ¿no cree que eso es mucho trabajo con el que ya tiene?”

Se mantiene al margen, no le conviene soltar un puñetazo con lo frágil que esta la imagen de la empresa. Natasha y Pepper lo matarían y no quiere dejar a Peter huérfano. Aunque escuchando la justificación de aquel hombre no le sorprendería que aquellas mujeres planearan la desaparición del periodista y Ana se les una.

“Wow, eso fue… Una de las cosas más estúpidas que he escuchado en toda mi vida, y mira que escuchado varias.” Es lo único que dice antes de cuadrar los hombros y ponerse en el papel de un hombre de negocios con el cual esta apunto de destrozarlo de forma satisfactoria. 

Sonríe de forma socarrona mientras el flash de las cámaras se posan sobre su figura. “Enserio, deberías sentirte orgulloso. Pleno siglo XXI y aun conservas la ideología de la edad media.”

“Señor, no creo que mis ideas-”

“Oh no, creo que ha dejado muy en claro su punto de vista.” Le interrumpe. “Pero contestando tu pregunta, no creo que sea difícil cuidar a mi sobrino al que usted a llamado y cito ‘delicadojoven adolescente’ y no por mi estatus, oh no, sino porque él es un guerrero que puede sobrevivir a grandes desafíos a comparación de usted que tiene que ocultar su inseguridades con comentarios fuera de lugar y menospreciar un estatus que usted considera como inferior solo para que usted se siente bien con su trabajo que hace de forma mediocre mientras me maldice vulgarmente en su mente por lograr todo lo que usted no ha podido en todos estos años que lleva vivo en el planeta.

"Así que agradezca que estoy de buen humor y no levante una hoja de alejamiento contra su persona y hacia la empresa en la que trabaja al realizar un ataque verbal enfrente de todos los presentes discriminando la salud de mi sobrino y haciendo acto de violencia hacia mi genero.”

Estira los labios con sorna al ver la cara de aquel hombre que ha pasado de ser rojo a causa del coraje, al verde amarillento a mencionar aquellas acusaciones terminando con un blanco enfermizo por la amenaza que le acaba de lanzar.

“Si eso es todo me retiro. Tengo una empresa que dirigir y a un adolescente a quien malcriar.” Y sin más se sube aquel auto e ignora las preguntas que le lanzan o los flashes de aquellas cámaras que tratan de tomar alguna foto decente del interior del auto donde esta Tony.

Necesita comprar la ultima colección de zapatos de Gucci para Pepper y aquel vestido rojo de la ultima colección de Chanel para Natasha. Cree que Ana podría agradarle tener una mansión en Malibú.

 

** — — **

 

 

“¿Crees que me sobre pase un poco? ¿O debí agregar algo más? Siento que le faltó.”

“Yo creo que lo hiciste genial.”

Es la respuesta que le da Steve mientras le besa la coronilla mientras están sentados viendo el video de Tony encarando aquel reportero, esta en todas las cadenas de noticias y espectáculos de chismes por televisión y el rubio sabe que si se pusiera en su computador encontraría todas las redes hablando sobre aquello; muchas personas con opiniones divididas pero la mayoría defiende la postura del castaño, incluso hay una organización de defensores de derechos igualitarios que quieren hablar con él.

Steve se siente dichoso y se enorgullece de que Tony inspire a las demás generaciones. Ni siquiera las mujeres han dicho nada, solo que lamentan que ellas no pudieran encararlo en persona, aunque el rubio creyó ver a Natasha afilando alguna de sus navajas.

“¿Y tu Peter?” Dirige su pregunta al bebé que tiene en brazos, este entretenido con llevarse sus deditos a su boca. “¿Que es lo que piensas?”

Un balbuceo mientras mueve su puñito en el aire como si re afirmara su punto antes de volver a meter sus deditos a la boca. Tony asiste con la cabeza como si entendiera a su hijo.“Tendré en cuenta el puñetazo la próxima vez.”

“Al menos alguien comparte mi opinión.” Es lo único que dice Natasha antes de tomar en brazos al bebé. “Solo puliremos tus técnicas de peleas para que no seas igual que tu padre Alfa.”

“¿Sabes que aun sigo en la habitación, no?”

La rusa solo sonríe antes de llevarse al pequeño para pasar un tiempo de calidad con su sobrino para malcriarlo y dejar a los padres un tiempo de calidad para ellos solos. Ambos están preocupados que la Alfa le este contando alguna aventura sangrienta no aptas para cardiacos en su idioma natal, pero el cansancio de cuidar a un cachorro tan energético les pesa más así que dejan que cuente sus historias rusas mientras se acomodan para tener una siesta en el sillón el cual el Omega es el primero en caer.

Steve se tarda en dormir, mientras tanto en su mente revive nuevamente el encuentro con Natasha después de unas dos semanas desde que ‘despertó’ y empezó a vivir en la Mansión Stark; un cuchillo cerca de su yugular cuando estaba solo en la cocina preparando la mamila para Peter al no reconocer ella al intruso después de regresar de aquella misión y donde el rubio casi le rompe el brazo por atacarlo por detrás. 

Si no fuera por Tony que ingresó a la cocina con el bebé en brazos para ver porque se tardaba tanto el rubio tal vez hubiera sangre derramada en el suelo, en cambio solo hubo regaños para Steve por levantarse de la silla de ruedas cuando aun estaba en observación y a Natasha por llegar sin avisar, eso sin contar de esconder un posible cadáver de cierto rubio en el jardín.

Recuerda haber escuchado atentamente a la rusa con su versión de la historia como en su momento lo hizo con Tony. Ella le confiesa lo doloroso que fue cuando perdieron a ambos en la guerra el cual se comparaba con el despertar en un lugar completamente diferente, eso sumado con el sorpresivo embarazo del castaño y los breves episodios de depresión que sufrió este último a causa de la culpa que sentía sobre la muerte de su pareja y el enojo de jamás haber encontrado el cuerpo de ambos para darles digna sepultura.

Mira la cara relajada del castaño, el cual esta perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Se queda recostado a su lado un poco más hasta que sus piernas empiecen a acalambrarse y acepte que ha perdido rotundamente la batalla para conciliar el sueño, así que con cuidado y sin despertar al genio se levanta y se va al jardín a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Desconoce el tiempo que se la ha pasado fuera pero el sonidos de unas pisadas sobre el césped lo sacan de su ensoñación haciendo que se gire y se tope con la figura de Arno frente a él. 

“Capitán.”

“Steve. No estamos en el ejercito Arno, no hay que hablar con tanta formalidad.” Le recuerda el rubio.

“Steve.” Repite el adolescente, la punta de sus orejas ligeramente rosadas. “Quisiera hablar contigo en privado. ¿Podríamos hablar en el estudio?”

Cuando ingresan al estudio puede apreciar algunos cuadros donde tienen enmarcados los primeros planos de Howard adornando las paredes y un pequeño librero donde guardan algunos libros e ignora deliberadamente aquel estante que se encuentra cerca de aquella pequeña biblioteca donde guarda en su interior botellas con el mejor alcohol que el dinero puede comprar, y mejor se enfoca en el joven que tiene enfrente.

Arno solo suspira para darse ánimos antes de ver al soldado y ponerse en su mejor postura de negocios, sus dedos sobre su bastón mientras le mira a los ojos con seriedad. “Steve, primero que quiero que sepas que me agradas y me alegro profundamente que te cruzaras en nuestras vidas.”

“Me alegro de saber aquello Arno. Quiero que sepas el sentimiento es mutuo.”

El joven solo asiste antes de continuar. “Pero, quiero saber que intensiones tienes con mi tío Anthony.”

“¿Mis intensiones?”

“Si.” Le confirma y decide aclarar al ver la confusión reflejada en el rostro del capitán. “Antony, tío Tony, se ha vuelto una persona muy querida para mi en los pocos meses que lo conozco, Steven. Se podría que decir que el ha sido el padre atento que Howard jamás fue aparte de Jarvis; no estoy ciego, se que Stane no era sincero conmigo y solo cuando Tony llegó pude darme cuenta de ello.

“Él el único que comparte mi sangre que me ha demostrado su cariño además de mi madre, los Jarvis y Natasha completan el cuadro, no me mal entienda, pero si no fuera porque los Jarvis decidieron trabajar para mi padre o Natasha jamás se separó de su amigo tal vez yo estaría completamente solo cargando la sombra del legado familiar viviendo en los internados y hospitales en el extranjero.

Así que vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Que intensiones tienes con Tío Tony?”

Steve solo puede ver el rostro del muchacho, sus ojos azules que representan un alma vieja atrapada en el cuerpo de alguien de tan solo catorce. “Mis intensiones son pedirle matrimonio y no, no es porque tengamos a Peter y quiera responder. Quiero cortejarlo con flores y pequeños regalos como le di en su momento antes de la guerra; llevarlo a cenas e invitarlo a bailar mientras nos robamos uno que otro beso a escondidas de nuestro acompañante antes de pedirle a sus familiares y amigos íntimos el permiso de desposarlo.”

“Bien.” Es lo único que puede decir el joven después de unos momentos de procesar y digerir aquellas palabras. “Me alegro que tus intenciones son serias.”

“Lo son.” Le confirma antes de sacar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color borgoña que le entrega a un Arno confundido. “Y por eso, al ser su única familia quiero pedirte permiso para llevar el proceso de cortejarlo.”

“¿… Sabes que si le haces daño te patearé el trasero, verdad?” Se talla los ojos con la mano libre al ver el contenido de aquella cajita. Asiste satisfecho al escuchar un ‘Por supuesto’ por parte del rubio. “Ahora aquí es donde tu me abrazas mientras yo lloro de forma masculina haciendo una parodia de una película cursi.”

No recibe una respuesta verbal, solo unos gruesos brazos que lo atraen en un abrazo mientras deja que las lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas, una de sus manos tiene aferrada los anillos que alguna vez pertenecieron al viejo matrimonio Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gyermekeim - Mi niño*


End file.
